ok_kofandomcom-20200222-history
OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo
OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo – An Action-Packed Brawler Beat 'Em Up Game is the first video game in the OK K.O.! / Lakewood Plaza Turbo franchise. It was developed by Ian Jones-Quartey and Double Stallion Games and published by Cartoon Network. It is a free-to-play beat 'em up, and was released for iOS & Android on February 4th, 2016. Controls The game uses touchscreen controls. The touchscreen functions similar to a gamepad. The left half of the screen is used for movement and will allow the player to move up, down, left, or right depending on the direction of the touch. The right half of the screen is used to perform moves in combat, talk to NPCs, and enter shops, all by simply tapping. Story The game begins with KO, Enid, and Radicles fending off some Teagans and Jethros. After going through a brief tutorial, Mr. Gar appears and sends the three back to the plaza. KO's first quest, after arriving at the plaza, is given by Mr. Gar who tasks the player to talk to Barry, an advertisement robot. If the player so chooses, they can watch an advertisement to recieve a reward. Accepting or declining has no bearing on the quest completion. Trivia * While the short "Lakewood Plaza Turbo" served as an animated pilot of sorts for the series, the game was intended to be a pilot of sorts as well, only in game form. Cartoon Network had never taken this approach for a show before. * When interacting with an NPC for the first time, an information card will appear on screen, detailing who and what they are, listing a single fact about them, and providing a quote from them. Cultural references Neo Riot City * There is a store called "Regular Shop" which is a reference to another Cartoon Network series, Regular Show. There even was a sticker of the character, Mordecai on the window of the shop. * There is many papers put around various parts of the city that have Steven's (from Steven Universe) face on it that states that he is missing. * In some points of the city, there are walls that are spray painted with Ian JQ's name on it. * There is a store that is called "Double Stallion," which is the name of the company who worked on the game. Other * In one point of the desert, 'KO SMELLS BA' is spray painted on a cliffside. This is reference to when Darrell spray painted "smells ba" underneath the Lakewood Plaza Turbo's sign in the pilot epsiode. Gallery Character information lpt radicles.png|Radicles lpt enid.png|Enid lpt mr gar.png|Mr. Gar lpt carol.png|Carol lpt mr logic.png|Mr. Logic Cultural references OK KO LPT (Regular Shop Missing Steven).png|Steven Universe missing posters & Regular Shop Double Stallion (OK KO LPT).png|Double Stallion Store Ian JQ Sign (OK KO LPT).png|Ian Jones-Quartey's name spray painted on the wall KO Smells BA (OK KO LPT).png|'KO SMELLS BA' spray painted on a cliffside External links * iOS version in the iTunes store * Android version in the Google Play store * Announcement on IanJQ's Twitter * Wired Magazine - Here Come Cartooniverses! Cartoon Network Is Moving Beyond TV by Julia Greenberg * Game page on the Double Stallion Games website Category:Video games Category:Media Category:A to Z